Viaje a un mundo inesperado
by caballero de la luz
Summary: Marco es un chico que un dia va a otro mundo.


**Viaje a un Mundo inesperado**

 **Bien este fic solo es para mayores de 18 años este fic tendrá escenas para mayores (ósea partes con sangre, malas palabras y escenas para mayores) bueno sin mas que decir aquí el primer capítulo (Nota del autor este fanfic tendrá también poderes de anime).**

Capítulo 1:

Pelea inesperada

Estados unidos 8:30

Hola soy Marco Star soy un joven de 19 años con pelo corto de color negro, ojos verdes, con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color y ahora me estoy preparando para ir a un centro científico que la universidad decidió que sería mejor para ir y ver como desarrollan esa tecnología, estoy desayunando antes de que el autobús pase para recogerme y así poder ir a la universidad, cuando termine de desayunar veo una foto que está colgada en una pared.

Marco: han pasado 2 años desde que no están.

Flasback

Se puede ver a un Marco aún más joven que al parecer están en un partido de la MBA y a sus dos lados se encontraban un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía el pelo de color marrón con una barba, tenía una chaqueta de color blanco, pantalón gris y zapatos de color negro de nombre tenia Carlos, la mujer tenía una blusa blanca con unos jeans azules y unos zapatos de color negro, tenía el pelo de negro y de nombre tenia María, estaban viendo el partido de básquet y al terminar el equipo de los Estados Unidos gana.

Carlos: estuvo muy bueno el partido ¿verdad?

Marco: claro que si sabía que nuestro equipo ganaría.

María: bien ahora volvamos a casa.

Todos suben al coche que era un auto familiar para dirigirse a casa pero en el camino.

Un conductor que estaba muy ebrio choca contra el auto donde iban los tres y eso provoca más autos empiecen a chocar entre sí pero el auto que sufrió más daño es el auto donde esta Marco, después de un rato llega la ambulancia y empiezan a atender a los heridos.

Marco aún estaba en el auto herido pero ve a sus padres que estaban atrapados y marco va a ayudarlos.

Marco: tengo que sacarlos de aquí.

Carlos: no tienes que irte esta cosa va a explotar.

María: hijo ten una vida feliz cuídate porque al parecer no saldremos de esta a si por ultimo consíguete una novia.

Unos policías fueron a apartarlo de ahí pero Marco estaba forcejeando para que lo soltaran.

Marco: NO SUELTENME TENGO QUE SACARLOS DE AHÍ.

Marco intento soltase pero en eso el auto en el que estaban sus padres exploto con ellos dentro.

Marco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marco cayo de rodillas al ver que no pudo hacer nada.

Fin de flashback

Marco: por eso nunca bebo alcohol, aún tengo que hacer lo que me dijo mi madre, conseguirme una novia.

Marco ya se había alistado para irse a la universidad, cuando salió de la casa vio al autobús fuera subió al autobús y se dirigió a la universidad, una vez que llego a la universidad se dirigió con sus compañeros.

?: Hola Marco como estas

Marco: hola Felipe ¿Cómo estás?

Felipe: bien y tu

Maco: también bien oye ¿sabes a qué hora vamos a ir al centro científico?

Felipe: saldremos en más o menos en una media hora

En eso el profesor llega para decirles que se vayan preparando porque se tenían que subir aún el autobús para ir al centro científico, cuando llegan al centro científico un científico los recibe.

Científico: buenos días estudiantes me alegro que hayan venido pasen les mostrare los avance científicos que tenemos así que pasen.

Todos entramos pero al entrar me quedo sorprendido porque por adentro se veía más grande, vimos que había muchos aparatos científicos en eso veo uno que me llama la atención.

Marco: disculpe ¿qué es eso?

Científico: a eso, estamos trabajando en una especie de portal que nos permita ir a cualquier parte del mundo eliminando los contaminantes.

Marco: eeee no me refería lo que está al lado del portal.

Científico: eso es un brazo mecánico que esta aun en prueba, se usara para las personas que hayan perdido extremidades de su cuerpo, aún estamos trabajando en las demás partes del cuerpo.

Después de eso me quede sorprendido por el brazo y por el portal que estaban desarrollando.

Científico: bien pónganse detrás de esa línea porque vamos a demostrar los avances que hemos echo con el portal.

En eso no ponemos detrás de una línea que nos dijo y en eso un muro transparente se alza separándonos del científico, en eso más científicos aparecen con un androide, estos empiezan a encender el portal para que el androide entre en este y en eso del techo empieza a bajar otro portal igual al anterior.

Los científicos encienden el otro portal y en eso el androide entra en el portal que se prendió primero saliendo por el otro.

Científico: bien parece que el prototipo está funcionando perfectamente.

Pero en eso algo en el portal empieza a fallar.

Científico: ¿pero qué está pasando?

En eso llega otro científico.

Científico 2: algo está fallando en los portales, tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido.

En eso todos empezamos a correr a la salida pero en eso veo hacia atrás y veo que una mujer se había tropezado y había caído al suelo yo sin pensarlo 2 veces corro, la mujer logro salir corriendo pero en eso una cuchilla de una de las maquinas sale volando, intento esquivarla pero esa cuchilla me corta un brazo y fue el derecho.

Marco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI BRAZO

Grite por el dolor y puse el brazo que me quedaba en la herida para intentar detener el sangrado pero el portal me empieza a absorber absorbiendo vario inventos conmigo, lo último que pude recordar es a mis compañeros gritando mi nombre.

Estuve viendo colores por un rato hasta que veo un bosque.

Marco: a genial esto me va a doler un montón

Al impactar en el suelo grite muy fuerte porque justamente caí sobre donde antes estaba mi brazo en eso logro divisar el brazo que vi al lado del portal que me adsorbió, voy lo y lo cojo.

Marco: espero que funcione

Me puse el brazo mecánico en eso brazo se empieza a colocar por si solos, y mientras se colocaba sentí un gran dolor pero cuando termino estaba muy adolorido así que a unos pocos metros veo una cueva, me dirijo hacia la cueva para poder descansar un rato y poder recuperar energías.

Unos 50 minutos después

Despierto el dolor me había pasado lo suficiente para poder caminar bien, me levanto y empiezo a caminar por un sendero que había en el bosque, estuve caminando durante un buen rato hasta que de repente siento un temblor, me pare al instante pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el temblor se hacía más fuerte, en eso miro detrás de mí y lo que vi pensaba que era algún tipo de broma.

Marco: es enserio una hidra ¿Dónde me dejo ese portal?

La hidra movió su cabeza ya que solo tenía una intentado comerme pero logro esquivarlo con una gran facilidad, me había sorprendido por lo que hice ya que no era muy ágil. La hidra me movía intentando comerme pero yo no se lo pondría tan fácil doy un gran salto y me pongo a la altura de la cabeza de la hidra y con el brazo mecánico le logro dar un fuerte puñetazo, me había sorprendido no por el puñetazo que le había dado a la hidra sino por el gran saltó que había dado. La hidra recuperándose del golpe me ataco furiosa pero del brazo mecánico sale una especie de espada (como la de la película pacific rim) me impulso y logro cortar la cabeza de la hidra.

Marco: eso fue fácil, espera en la mitología si le cortabas la cabeza a una hidra no le crecían dos más.

En eso veo que el cuerpo de la hidra se movía y donde antes estaba su cabeza le salen dos cabezas más, ahora la hidra me miraba con esas dos cabezas que reflejaban ira, le sonreí nerviosamente y le dije.

Marco: compermisito dijo Monchito (frase de don ramón).

Salí corriendo dejando una estela de humo detrás de mí la hidra me miro con enojo y salió tras de mí, yo estaba corriendo todo lo que mis piernas me permitían.

Marco: piensa marco que haría German en una situación como esta.

Pensamiento de Marco

German: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh (el video de German se llama hermanos para los que no lo conozcan).

De vuelta a la realidad

Marco: eso no me sirve.

Seguí corriendo hasta que vi en un acantilado y entonces se me ocurrió una idea que no me parecía del todo buena, llegue al acantilado y salte al vacío esperando que la hidra hiciera lo mismo y efectivamente también salto al vacío yo afortunadamente pude agarrarme al borde y vi a la hidra caer, luego de eso me agarre con la otra mano de borde y subo pero al apoyar los codos veo a una especie de cebra antropomórfica que me miraba curiosa pero por lo que se ve era hembra, me sonroje porque solo tenía una ropa de piel que le tapaba los pechos y las parte de abajo.

Cebra: ¿quieres ayuda?

Yo sin decir nada le di la mano y enseguida la cebra me subió.

Marco: gracia por ayudarme a subir pero puedo preguntarte ¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTOY?

Cebra: interesante pregunta si que resolveré tu duda, estas en Equestria por cierto me llamo Zecora (nota: se se rimar así que espero que entiendan que en algunas partes de esta historia no haya muchas rimas de parte de Zecora)

Marco: encantado mi nombre es Marco pero ¿dijiste que estoy en Equestria? Ese portal al fallar debió haberme mandado a otro mundo.

Zecora: ¿vienes de otro mundo? eso despierta mi curiosidad me lo podrías explicar.

Marco: de acuerdo.

Le explique todo lo que paso mientras caminábamos por el camino por el que iba antes de que apareciera la hidra me dijo que ella me había visto pelear contra la hidra y que nunca había visto un brazo como el que tenía en ese momento y le explique que ese brazo solo era un remplazo por el verdadero brazo que había perdido ella se sorprendió por lo que me había pasado, caminamos durante un rato en eso Zecora me pregunta cómo se llama mi especie y en eso le digo que mi especie se llama humanos pero a los lejos veo un pueblo me dirijo al pueblo Zecora me intenta detener pero no la logro escuchar, pero al llegar al pueblo veo que hay muchos ponis antropomórfico que me quedan mirando, en eso escucho como muchos pasos viniendo asía mí y veo muchos ponis como los demás vienen pero en eso veo que estos tenían armaduras doradas por las lanzas y las armaduras deduje que son como la policía de aquí y me estaban rodeando.

Guardia 1: quieto ahí

Marco con las manos arriba: que quieren de mí.

Guardia 2: no te agás el listo quien eres y que es esa cosa metálica.

Marco: en primer lugar me llamo Marco y en segundo lugar esto es un brazo mecánico que sustituye el brazo que sustituye el brazo que perdí aunque ¿no sé qué hace este botón?

En eso presiono un botón rojo que que estaba en brazo y cuando lo presiono un misil pequeño sale disparado, el misil estaba dando unos cuantos giros y va directo hacia un puerto donde vendían manzanas afortunadamente no había nadie, el misil choca contra el puesto destrozando el puesto por completo.

Marco: ups

En eso todos los que estaban ahí presentes salieron corriendo a excepción de los guardias que se abalanzaron encima mío es eso uno me ataca con una espada pero yo saco la espada de mi brazo y empezamos a chocar espadas el uno con el otro mientras más guardias se me abalanzaban encima de mi pero les daba golpes para poder alejarlos un poco mientras mas guardias venían.

Marco pensando: si solo pudiera hacer lo que hace naruto

Hago la **pocison** de naruto para hacer el rasenga y en mi mano robótica se empieza a acumular energía me sorprendí mucho pero no podía quedarme mirando ya que los guardias me estaban atacando.

Marco: rasengan

Cuando choque el rasengan contra un guardia se genera una explosión que hace temblar todo y levanta una gran cortina de polvo y al disiparse vio a todos los guardias tumbados en el suelo con heridas que no eran graves pero vi que al guardia al que le di el golpe estaba inconsciente, en eso un rayo va a impactarme pero en eso yo lo esquivo por los pelos.

?: Vaya sí que eres fuerte pero a ver si puedes conmigo.

En eso veo a otro guardia pero este era diferente tenia pelaje blanco con crin azul y tenía puesto una armadura morada.

Marco: oye espera yo no quiero pelear esto es un error.

?: Los guardias herido y el guardia inconsciente sin mencionar el puesto de manzanas destruido y por cierto mi nombre es shining armor.

Marco: bueno mi nombre es Marco.

Ambos nos pusimos en pocision de ataque y empezamos a pelear, yo le estaba lanzando una gran cantidad de golpes y el estaba haciendo lo mismo unos pocos nos dieron a ambos el con hace brillar su cuerno y me lanza un rayo bastante potente pero logro esquivarlo intento hacer el rasengan de nuevo y lo logro, voy corriendo directo hacia él, el hace un escudo para proteger pero el resengan era lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruirlo y al hacerlo mi ataque impacta contra su armadura mandándolo lejos, él se levantó un poco adolorido y de la nada saco una espada morada y en eso mi brazo robotico se convierte en una espada y en eso los dos empezamos a chocar espadas, el me lanzaba tajos pero yo los esquivaba y le empezaba a dar espadazos pero el también los esquivaba.

Marco pensando: si me salió el ataque de Naruto a ver si me sale.

En eso pongo 2 dedos en mi frente (nota es el brazo izquierdo ya el otro es el robotico) y intento hacer el Makankōsappō de piccolo y efectivamente logro hacerlo lanzando el rayo contra shining armor el cual por poco lo y el rayo fue a chocar contra un árbol el cual exploto yo me quedé sorprendido y tenía una pregunta ¿Cómo es que podía tener esos poderes? Me pregunte pero en eso shining armor aprovecho para hacerme un corte en el pecho el cual me dolió mucho pero me aguantaba el dolor yo iba a atacarlo pero….

?: BASTA

Había gritado alguien y por el tono de voz dedusco que la voz era femenina volteo a ver de dónde vino esa voz y veo a una chica con cuerno y alas era de color lavanda y con el pelo de color morado oscuro, tenía puesto un suéter de color amarillo con un pantalón de color azul y unos zapatos de color negros ella nos estaba mirando de una manera muy seria.

Marco: ¿y tú quien eres?

?: mi nombre es twilight sparkle y se pueden saber que está pasando aquí.

Shining armor: hermana estaba tratando de que este mono sin pelo con un brazo mecánico destruyera este pueblo.

Marco: A QUIEN LE DICES MONO SIN PELO para tu información soy un humano y no quería destruir este pueblo y ese puesto de comida no lo destruí apropósito es este brazo robótico que no sé cómo usarlo.

Twilight sparkle: espera ¿dijiste que eres un humano?

Marco: ¿si porque la pregunta?

Shining armor: espera si eres un humano eso quiere decir que.

En eso Shining armor me empieza a examinar de pies a cabeza, yo estaba confundido porque no sabía de que estaban hablando.

Shining armor: no estoy muy seguro pero puede que sea el humano que se menciona en la leyenda.

Twilight sparkle: disculpa por lo que ha hecho mi hermano veo que estas herido y ¿qué le paso a tu brazo porque es de metal?

Marco: es una larga historia

En eso le cuento lo que paso y como llegue a este mundo para luego contarle lo que le paso a mis padres para que luego no me pregunte ese tema.

Twilight sparkle: siento lo que le paso a tus padres debió ser muy duro perderlos pero dejemos ese tema, así que ese brazo de remplazo para sustituir el brazo que perdiste.

Marco: si

Pero en eso me fijo en mi cuerpo veo que estaba con algunos golpes y unos rasguños.

Marco: ahí va estoy herido

En eso todos caen al suelo como estilo anime y en eso Zecora llega al lugar.

Twilight sparkle: hola Zecora

Zecora: hola princesa como ha estado

Marco: espera se conocen

Y en eso Marco cae al suelo desmayado por el esfuerzo que había echo en la pelea.

3 horas después

Despierto en una especie de cuarto de hospital.

Marco: dónde estoy?

?: Vaya ya despertaste que bien

Marco: quien dijo eso

?: a perdón te trajeron al hospital porque estabas inconsciente me llamo Red hearts

Marco: a pues gracias por ayudarme cuanto tiempo estibe inconsciente.

Red hearts: unas 3 horas exactamente

Marco: pues sí que estuve inconsciente un buen rato quien me trajo

Red hearts: te trajeron la princesa Twilight sparkle, Zecora y Shining armor porque tenías muchas heridas y tuvimos que vendarte.

En eso me doy cuenta que tenía vendado el cuerpo vendado bueno solo la parte de arriba y mi brazo izquierdo y en eso veo que Read hearts me mira un poco sonrojada pero en cuando me iba a preguntar algo llegan princesa Twilight sparkle, Zecora, Shining armor y otras 5 chicas pony más, una tenia piel blanca con la crin morada y ojos azules, tenía puesto una camiseta de color celeste con un pantalón de color morado claro y unos zapatos negros, otra tenia piel naranja con la crin rubia tenia puesto una camisa de cuadros rojo, unos vaqueros de color azul y unas botas vaqueras de color marrón y traía puesto un sombrero vaquero, otra tenía la piel rosa y su crin era de un rosa más oscuro, traía puesto una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones que le llegaban a la rodilla de color azul con unos calcetines con líneas de color blanco con celeste y unos zapatos rosas, otra tenía la piel amarilla con la crin rosa claro y me puedo fijo que ella tiene alas, tenía puesto una camiseta de color blanco con una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color amarillo, con unos calcetines de color blanco y unos zapatos de color amarillo, y la última tenía la piel celeste con la crin de color del arcoíris y al igual que la otra también tenía alas tenia puesto una camiseta de color blanco con unos pantalones de color azul con unos zapatos de color blanco.

Marco: hola mi nombre es Marco

Y en eso todas las que no conocía se empezaron a presentar, la de piel amarilla se llamaba Fluttershy, la de piel naranja se llamaba Applejack, la de piel blanca se llamaba Rarity, la de piel rosa se llamaba Pinkie pie y la última se llamaba Rainbow dash.

Fluttershy: pobrecito está muy lastimado

Marco: estas heridas he recibido peores fíjate en mi brazo

Y en eso les enseño mi brazo robótico y todos menos tres se quedan confundidos.

Rainbow dash: no sé qué es ese brazo de metal pero se ve genial.

Marco: es solo un bazo de remplazo ya que mi brazo original fue cortado si quieren saberlo pregúntenselo a ellos.

En eso Twilight les cuenta todo lo que paso como llegue aquí e incluso Zecora les conto lo de la hidra y en eso todas se sorprendieron.

Applejack: así que te enfrentaste a una hidra y te enfrentaste a los guardias y a su capitán eso si que es increíble pero me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta de las heridas que tenías.

Marco: si menudo avocal

Rarity: que es un avocal?

Marco: una letra chócala

Levante mi mano a ver si alguien la chocaba conmigo y la única que iso eso fue rainbow dash.

Marco: ahora que me acuerdo que quisiste decir con esa leyenda.

Twilight: eso será mejor que esperes hasta mañana para contártelo.

Marco: bueno puede esperar

Después de eso todos los presentes se fueron porque vi por la ventana y vi que se estaba haciendo de noche unas enfermeras me trajeron un porque de comida, pero cuando me dormí tuve un sueño extraño.

En un lugar oscuro

Se puede ver a marco caminando (nota: ya saben que Marco esta vendado y por cierto aun lleva sus pantalones).

Marco: donde estoy

?: Marco

Se escucharon dos voces

Marco: quien anda ahí

?: No te asustes Marco

Marco: esa voz, no puede ser

Y en eso aparecen dos siluetas que luego se rebelan que son los padres de Marco.

María: hola hijo

Carlos: cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Marco: cómo es posible

En eso Marco se lanza a abrazar a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos.

Carlos: no llores hijo los hombres de verdad no lloran

María: se lo que has pasado pero tienes que seguir, ahora mismo tienes que ayudar a los habitantes de ese mundo porque una amenaza se acerca, cuídate hijos y recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo.

Carlos: por cierto hijo esas habilidades que tienes son a causa de ese mundo.

Dicho estas palabras ambos empezaron a desaparecer en una estela de luz, en cuando desaparecieron Marco empezó a despertar y en cuando despertó se encontró con Pinkie pie mirándolo fijamente.

Marco: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Applejack: Pinkie basta lo asustas

Pinkie: perdón

Marco: buenos días

?: Así que tú eres el humano

Voltee a ver quién dijo eso y a otras 2 ponis (recuerden que en esta historia los ponis son antropomórficos) una era de piel tenía un vestido largo de color blanco con dorado y la crin era multicolor y parecía que tenía vida propia y la otra tenía la piel azul oscuro, tenía puesto un vestido de color azul con bordados negros y su crin era como los astros de la noche y se movía como si tuviera vida propia y al igual que Twilight tenían cuerno y alas.

Twilight: Marco ellas son las princesas Celestia y luna.

Marco: encantado de conocerlas princesas.

Celestia: Twilight nos contó sobre ti y como llegaste y a la leyenda que le preguntaste te la diremos.

Luna: hermana deja que se la cuente yo, veras hay una vieja leyenda que dice que hace muchos años hubo un demonio tan poderoso que con una pequeña parte de su poder podía destruir mundos con gran facilidad esto fue así hasta que un día alguien cansado de eso apareció y al igual que tu era un humano ellos dos tuvieron una pelea tan devastadora porque ambos estaban igualados en poder la batalla duro años hasta que el humano con todo el poder que tenía lo uso para sellar al demonio pero el humano antes de desaparecer dijo que esa prisión no duraría por más de unos 5000 años y cuando se libere aparecerá otro humano para esta vez destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Marco: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

Celestia: no estamos seguras pero creemos que tu eres ese humano del que la leyenda habla.

Marco: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Twilight: si la leyenda es cierto eso significa que tienes que luchar contra ese demonio.

Me quede recostado a tratando de analizar todo lo que me había dicho, por un no quería luchar con un demonio que puede destruir mundo pero por otro lado no podía permitir que ese demonio destruyera este mundo así que lo aria pero tenía que saber antes el nombre de ese demonio.

Marco: está bien lo hare pero como se llama ese demonio

Luna: perdón por contarte esa leyenda olvide decirte su nombre el demonio se llama Ragnarock.

Marco: pero con estas condiciones primero un lugar donde pueda quedarme, segundo alguien que me entrene, tercero ropa nueva que la que tenía puesto antes se arruino y cuarta la más importante.

Celestia: cual

Marco: comida es que tengo mucha hambre.

Al decir eso todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime, después de salir del hospital nos dirigimos a una especie de castillo echo de cristal que para ser sincero sí que era grande y al entrar al castillo se presentó un dragón que traía puesto una camiseta roja, unos pantalones marrón claro y unos zapatos negros.

Marco: hola mi nombre es Marco y tu cómo te llamas

?: A pues mi nombre es Spike

Marco: vaya lindo nombre y bien aquí es donde voy a quedarme.

Twilight: si y mi hermano será el que te entrene

1 semana después

Había pasado una semana y yo me la pasaba entrenando y tengo que decir que el entrenamiento no era nada fácil Shirning Armor sí que era estricto en el entrenamiento pero tengo que admitir que en esta semana mi condición física ha aumentado bastante y ya me puedo notar músculos.

Shirning Armor: bien el entrenamiento acabo por hoy.

Marco: bieeeeeeen

Estaba exhausto porque me tubo entrenando un buen rato me puso una ropa especial que parecía liviana pero en realidad pesaba 1 tonelada, me quite esa ropa pesada y espere a recuperar fuerzas y decidí irme a la granja de Applejack ya que me dijo que ella vivía y trabaja en una graja de manzanas, cuando llegue vi que habían muchos manzanos y lo lejos pude ver a Applejack con un gran semental de color rojo con la crin naranja traía puesto una camisa a cuadros con un pantalones de color azul y unos zapatos de color café y también a una niña de color amarillo con la crin roja, tenía una camiseta de color verde unos pantalones de color azul claro y unos zapatos de color cafés y a una que era vieja tenia puesto una vestimenta bien antigua como la de mi mundo.

Marco: hola Applejack vine a ver si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar.

Applejack: hola Marco él es mi hermano mayor Big Mac y ella mi hermana pequeña Apple Bloom y ella es la abuela Smit.

Smit: hola ¿eres novio de applejack?

Al escuchar esas palabras Applejack y yo nos sonrojamos.

Applejack: ABUELA

Smit: jeje solo bromeaba

Applejack: bueno tenemos que cosechar todas esas manzanas de esos árboles.

Y en Applejack se acerca a un árbol lo patea con tal fuerza que todas las manzana caen a unos canastos que había al pie del árbol.

Applejack: tienes que hacerlo así.

Marco: eso es fácil.

En eso me acerco a un árbol para hacer lo que hiso Applejack pero en cuanto pateo el árbol este sale volando hasta perderse en el horizonte, todos los que estaban ahí presente lo ven y se quedan con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

Marco: perdón

1 hora después

Marco: ya dije que lo sentía.

Applejack se enfadó un poco por haber mandado a volar ese árbol que me dijo que nunca más me encargaría algo así y me mando a guardar unas canastas a la bodega.

Al terminar estaba muy cansado que me saque la camisa para que me dé un poco el aire pero al acerlo Applejack quien estaba detrás de mí se sonroja como un tomate.

Marco: Applejack estas bien?

Chasque los dedos para ver si reaccionaba hasta que vi un balde de agua, cogí un poco y se la tire en la cara a Applejack la cual reacciono al instante.

Applejack: que ah sí estoy bien.

Yo me estaba por ir a ponyville pero en eso siento algo y voy corriendo hacia poniville lo más rápido que puedo, Applejack se percató de esto y salió corriendo detrás de mí para ver porque había salido corriendo.

En poniville

Había llegado y en eso veo una nube oscura veo que todos los ciudadanos salían corriendo de esa nube hasta que la nube empieza a materializarse formando la silueta que se formaba pudo verse que tenía una armadura plateada con una capa roja su pelo era como de fuego oscuro y en si cabeza tenía un cuerno rojo y puntiagudo y su piel era de color gris.

Marco: quién demonios eres tu.

Applejack: Marco ese es Sombra tenemos que irnos.

Sombra: vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí una de las portadoras de la armonía y a una especie de mono sin pelo.

Marco: A QUIEN LE DICES MONO SIN PELO.

En eso voy corriendo hacia Sombra para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero él se convierte en esa nube oscura pero se le pudo ver la cara la cual me miraba con una sonrisa pensando en que no le iba a poder golpear en esa forma pero grave error cuando le di un puñetazo este soltó todo el aire y volvió a su forma original sosteniéndose su estómago.

Sombra: cómo es posible si en esa forma nadie puede tocarme.

Marco: la verdad yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo lo hice pero lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer no te saldrás con la tuya.

Sombra: eso crees.

Sombra al decir eso empieza a cargar energía en su cuerno y me lanza un potente rayo que arrasa con todo a su paso, pero en eso mi brazo robótico se convierte en un cañón cargo energía y la disparo hacia el rayo que lanzo Sombra (nota: el caño que hizo es igual al de megaman x y el rayo que lanza es igual al de megaman x8 cuando consigues la primera armadura de x) ambos chocaron y explotando y levantando una gran nube de humo y al disiparse ambos estábamos un poco agotados y en eso ambos corrimos hacia el otro para empezar a darnos puñetazos logre darle unos cuantos pero el también logro darme unos cuantos puñetazos tirándome al suelo antes de caer al suelo apoyo mis manos en el suelo y me impulso para darle con mis piernas en su cara, esto provoco que sombra retrocediera, pero en cundo se recuperó del dolor que le provoque me miro con odio.

Sombra: maldito como te atreves, ahora veras.

En eso en su mano derecha empieza a crear una espada, yo al ver eso convierto mi brazo robótico en la espada que use para luchar contra Shirning Armor y en eso empezamos a chocar espada con espada lograba hacerle cortes en la armadura.

Marco: gomu gomu no pistol.

Había echo el ataque de luffy con el brazo robótico y al parecer fue efectivo porque logre romperte la parte superior de la armadura.

Sombra: ahora veras.

En eso Sombra empieza a crear una esfera de energía oscura era el doble de tamaño que el castillo de Twilight.

Sombra: TOMA ESTO

Me había lanzado la esfera vi atrás y vi que había muchos civiles, no podía permitir que esa esfera matara a todos así que hice lo que menos pensaba, alce mis brazos y en eso se empieza a acumular mucha energía y una vez que acumule la suficiente y la esfera que se había formado era igual a la genkidama de Goku, y al inatante se la arroje para intentar con suerte neutralizar la esfera que había lanzado sombra.

Ambas esferas chocaron haciendo que todo tiemble, ambos forcejeamos por los ataque que habíamos lanzado.

Sombra: este será tu fin.

Marco: no permitiré que nadie de este pueblo muera AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Me puse en la posición de goku cuando hace el kame kame ha.

Marco: KAME KAME HAAAAA.

Había lanzado el ataque contra la esfera de antes y esto provoco que la esfera se hiciera mas grande y mi ataque empezó a ganar más y más terreno hasta que choco contra sombra y provocando una gran explosión que levantó una gran cortina de humo.

Sombra: ma ma maldito

Vi que Sombra aún estaba vivo pero estaba muy herido.

Marco: entonces acabare con esto de una vez.

Sombra: no lo creo.

En eso sombra lanza un rayo hacia un niño de color café con la crin medio naranja, tenía una camiseta de color verde, unos pantalones de color marrón y unos zapatos negros y también tenía puesto una gorra de color amarillo, blanco y rojo.

Marco: TRAMPOSO.

Fui corriendo y por poco logro quitar al niño de ahí, el rayo impacto y por desgracia me había atravesado pero fue el hombro izquierdo, me salía mucha sangre pero yo podía aguantar el dolor, cuando vi a donde estaba Sombra vi que ya no estaba se me había escapado.

Marco: estas bien niño

Niño: ssssi

?: BUTTON

Se oyó el grito de una mujer vi a una yegua de color crema con la crin color marrón tenia puesto una camisa de color blanco, se le podía ver un poco los pechos, tenía unos pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color.

La yegua llega y abraza al niño con mucha fuerza.

Yegua: Button hijo estas bien?

Dijo esto mientras revisaba al niño viendo que no tenga ninguna herida.

Button: si mamá estoy bien

Yegua: muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo, por cierto mi nombre es Milano.

Marco: de nada fui yo el que recibió el daño.

Milano se quedó bien el abdomen de Marco y esto provoca de Milano se sonroje y lo mismo paso con otras yeguas incluyendo las mane 6 como ha si las llamaban.

Rainbow Dahs pensando: quiero que sea mío.

Rarity pensando: que cuerpo ese entrenamiento sí que le sirvió de algo.

Pinkie pie pensando: quiero cubrirlo de dulces y comérmelo.

Applejack pensando: talvez lo haga venir más seguido a la granja.

Fluttershy pensando: algún día algún día.

Twilight pensando: puede que un dia de estos lo invite a un día de campo.

Milano pensando: le voy a conseguir a button un papá.

Parece que Marco la va a pasar bien en este mundo no lo creen.

 **Bueno por fin termine el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic espero que les haya gustado me tomo mucho escribirlo adiós y hasta otra.**


End file.
